The invention relates to antimicrobial non-cross-linked polymers which comprise quaternary ammonium groups bound via a bond which is potentially reactive with water, and which have an antimicrobial activity, especially an antibacterial activity.
The invention also relates to their methods of preparation as well as to their applications, especially in a non-limiting manner, for obtaining antibacterial materials having self-smoothening, self-sliding or anti-static properties or as binders for coatings or paints.
Obtaining polymers which comprise quaternary ammonium groups is described in a certain number of patents or patent applications.
WO 95/27473 describes a polymer having a carbon skeleton, which comprises quaternised nitrogen atoms, one of the substituents of which is hydrophobic and has at least eight carbon atoms, and having an antiperspirant activity.
DE 4 242 082 describes copolymers of acrylamide or methacrylamide which comprise quaternary ammonium groups the content of which must not exceed 20% of the mass of the final product.
EP 0 611 782 describes a homo- or copolymer which contains antimicrobial quaternary ammonium groups, but which comprise, between the polymer chain and the active group, one or more silicon-carbon or silicon-oxygen bonds which give the final product its particular properties.
WO 91/09915 describes an anti-fouling composition which is constituted of a hydrolysable binder, and which contains sulphonic acid groups and quaternary ammonium salts (the latter two being bound by an ionic and non-covalent bond).
EP 0 270 465 relates to quaternary ammoniums which are grafted onto a chlorinated vinylic resin by a non-hydrolysable or non-water sensitive bond.
EP 0 156 632 describes a copolymer which comprises acrylic or methacrylic esters which can optionally contain quaternary ammonium functions, and which contain organotin compounds which are introduced by copolymerisation, in a submarine anti-fouling paint application.
WO 84/02915 describes polymers comprising acrylic or methacrylic esters comprising units which are able to be hydrolysed and optionally able to contain quaternary ammonium functions, in a submarine anti-marking paint application.
Other publications, notably EP 0 494 554, EP 0 657 478, and EP 0 373 852, relate to quaternary ammoniums (mainly having a short chain of less than 4 carbons) bound to an acrylic skeleton. However, these documents describe products which are cross-linked and sometimes copolymerised with other vinylic monomers. In every case, the quaternary ammonium content is low.